Little Angel Wings
by RavenGems9
Summary: IT HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN! AU: Goku is a powerful sorcerer who falls in love with a being he created (not an OC). Shounen ai. R&R if you please.
1. Creation

A/N: To my old readers:  
  
I'm sorry I haven't been updating the older version of this story but I've been distracted lately.  
  
Over that time I've came up with new ideas, and got rid of some of the old ones. I realize I had to rewrite some parts in order to add the new stuff. More characters will be introduce sooner then before. I wound have abandon this story long time ago if it wasn't so stuck in my head!  
  
It's more Shounen ai then before, it'll get deeper than that later.  
  
I hope you like some of the changes and to anyone who haven't read it before, I hope you just plain enjoy it. =^_^=  
  
Little Angel Wings  
  
Chapter one: Creation  
  
By RavenGems9  
  
Son Goku, a good-nature Ki Sorcerer, gently caress a long elegant white feather between his fingers. Admiring the feel of its silky softness.  
  
A very close friend had given him this as a gift. She told him with this feather he could create a being. Any type of being he wished.  
  
For all day, that idea weighed heavily on his thoughts.  
  
Goku adored the woods more than anything. He would spend days at a time just exploring it. But it got lonely sometimes and he wished for many times to have someone to accompany him and see the same sights as he does.  
  
He had decided why not. He should at least try it. It'll be interesting to see how it turns out. Goku leapt from the shelter of the limbs of one his favorite trees. It was late afternoon and dark rain clouds gather in the sky, some low thunder rumbled in the distance. The winds whipped at spiky hair and his long black robes. Goku caress the feather one last time against his cheek before tossing into the winds.  
  
Feather performed a gentle dance of spins and twirls while being toss about in the current of air. Goku watched it intently as he begin to chant a spell softly. The feather suddenly froze, hovering in the air perfectly still as if it was listening keenly to Goku's chants.  
  
Goku chanted some more and the feather begins to radiate beautiful white glow and then it took the form of a woman. Slender legs and arms stretch out and a pair of snowy white wings unfurl from her back. Her long black hair waved behind and the radiant glow still envelope her as she hovered in mid-air. Her dark eyes were closed as though in slumber.  
  
The ki sorcerer smiled up at his new creation very pleased (I guess in part 'cause she's naked ^o^) She was very beautiful. As Goku was about to put on the finishing touches a voice called out behind him.  
  
It was a rarity that Ch-Chi ever came out here, she loathe the woods with a vengeance. If it wasn't for the road leading to some civilization just a few miles away she would never put up with her husband's obsession with nature.  
  
But today was different; Chi-chi's intuition was acting up. Something that she wouldn't approve of was happening. And as always, she was right. " Goku, what are you doing out here?"  
  
Goku looked over his shoulder to see his wife Chi-Chi, standing behind with her hands on hips, her ink black eyes narrowed in suspicion. You would be suspicious too if your husband was in the alone in the woods with some floating naked woman.  
  
"Oh, hi Chi-Chi I was just-"  
  
"Goku-san, what's the meaning of this?" she said pointing up to the angel- like creature.  
  
"Chi-chi, it's not what you think it is."  
  
"Oh really .You -you gotten tired of me already." She looked hurt  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go on- say it. We've only been married for two months and want something else already."  
  
"No, no, no, it's not like that at all. See I wanted someone to keep me company and help me out with some things like-like "  
  
"A servant?" she finished for him  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, really Goku!" her face lit up, she was so happy " that's so thoughtful of you!" she ran to him and gave him a big hug. "You made a servant just for me!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Yes, Goku. I've been wanting some help around here lately. Thank you!" Goku didn't know what to say . . .Chi-Chi didn't seem so mad anymore so that was a good thing. But he had never plan for the creature to be a servant, but if it got Chi-Chi off his back he guess it was okay.  
  
Then she looked up to the angel creature again and thought, ' Oh no, she's more prettier than I am * gasp* what if she tries to seduce my Goku! I can't have that.'  
  
"Goku, honey," she said sweetly " how about you make it a man."  
  
"A man, Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Yes" looking up adoringly at her husband  
  
" But I thought a woman would be more-"  
  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi said sternly  
  
He let out a defeated sigh, he never did went against his wife's wishes "Okay, Chi-Chi"  
  
"Thank you, Goku!" she said hugging him again 'No tramp is going to steal my husband away'  
  
Goku begin to chant once more and the woman became more masculine. Her shoulders became broader and her height increase and her hair shorten in length. Then she became a he.  
  
"Ah, perfect!" Chi-Chi said gazing up at the tall angel man. But then she realized something 'He's a bit too big of a man, what if he turns out to be dangerous. These things can be unpredictable.'  
  
"Goku, could you make him smaller?"  
  
"Smaller, okay." and the man skunked down to Chi-Chi's size  
  
"Smaller" she insisted and Goku obeyed.  
  
"Smaller" and the man grew smaller still "Smaller.no wait -too small-make him bigger.perfect!"  
  
"Are you sure, Chi-Chi? " Goku said uncertainly looking at the now smaller being  
  
"Of course I'm sure, now keep him just like that." A large flash of lighting streaked across the sky and moment later follow by a low rumbling thunder.  
  
"Ooh," Chi-Chi moaned "there going to be a big storm. Come on, Goku, let's go inside."  
  
"Wait, just give me a moment."  
  
"Fine, But I'm going inside anyway," She said hurrying off in fear of getting wet.  
  
The ki sorcerer was kind of disappointed with the outcome of his creation and considered of changing him back to the lovely winged maiden. But he had a feeling that his wife will be severely pissed if he did. He let out another sigh and pulled out a blanket he carried out with him to shroud the new being with. He chanted the last words to finish the spell so the being cannot be alter anymore and remain in that form.  
  
The white aura faded from the little angel. He floated down and landed in Goku's out stretch arms. Goku wrapped him in the blanket and cradled the smaller creature in his arms. His eyes were still closed, apparently asleep.  
  
'He's kinda cute,' Goku mused as he looked over the angelic person in his arms. His legs and arms were small yet muscular, his black hair was sleek like raven's feathers and his face was kind of round, giving him a bit of a childish appearance.  
  
" You look more like a cherub than an angel" Goku spoke softly to him as he brushed aside some hair from his creation's adorable face. " I guess this is not so bad after all."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He remembered nothing before besides darkness, emptiness.and loneliness. But then there was light, a beautiful white brilliance then strong warm arms embracing him. These arms seem to be promising comfort, protection.love.  
  
He snuggle up deeper into the embrace, never wanting to be let go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku felt the little angel move in his arms. His small hands clasped the front of Goku's robes and nuzzle his head against Goku's broad chest in a very feline way and purred softly. The sorcerer chuckled lightly and petted the still sleeping angel's head and was amazed how soft and silky his hair was. Just like the feather he was created from.  
  
"What shall I call you, little one?" Goku queried to himself as he carried him inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" What shall I call you, little one?" that voice. it sounds so gentle and compassionate. For being the first thing he ever heard, it was the most wonderful sound possible.  
  
He fell in love with that voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Son Goku was now in a tiny room inside his house, up in the attic. It was so small it only had enough room for it to keep a twin bed and a chair. Goku tenderly laid his creation down on the bed and sat down by his side. Staring down affectionately at his work as he pondered on what to name him. Then he noticed some more movement.  
  
"Ah, looks like he's waking up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He whimpered softly as he felt himself leave the embrace of those loving arms. He reached out blindly trying to find his way back to them. He tried opening his eyes but the brightness of his surroundings hurt them. He squinted and blinked repeatedly until his eyes adjusted.  
  
He saw a blurred outline of a figure standing over him. His vision cleared and he was able to make out a face of a man.  
  
The man's face was frame by seemingly gravity defying dark hair. His wide bright eyes were kind and caring and a friendly grin don upon his handsome features.  
  
"Good, you're awake," he said smiling down at him and such a nice smile it was, " My name's Son Goku, some people like to call me Kakarotto but I prefer just plain Goku." He greeted the newly born being as he would to someone he just met.  
  
"Go.ku?" the little angelic creature said his first word he ever spoken  
  
"Yes." Goku nodded "and I already decided on a name for you" he reach out and lovingly caressing the angel's soft cheek with his hand as the angel stared at him curiously.  
  
"Your name is Kuririn." He said happily  
  
" Kuririn?" 'Hmm. Kuririn,' he thought ' I like the sound of that.'  
  
End of chapter one  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry, no Gohan this time around, maybe later ^_~. 


	2. Stormy Beginnings

Little Angel Wings  
  
Chapter two: Stormy Beginnings  
  
By RavenGems9  
  
The next day was a gloomy one. Some light rain still fell and dark clouds continues to block the sun from the land below. But that didn't matter to Goku. Sunny or not, Goku was filled with joy and excitement. The first moments awake, he instantly thought of Kuririn. He wanted to get up earlier just to see but he had already used up too much magic creating Kuririn and had overslept.  
  
It would take several days to fully recover his power but he believes it was well worth it . He had never seen a creature like Kuririn before. Even though he didn't turn out the way wanted him to but maybe that was for the better.  
  
Chi-chi was still sleeping, her hair was a mess across the sheets and soft snores escaped her. He leaned in forward to kiss her lightly on the lips before getting up. He went up stairs only to find an unpleasant shock. The bed was empty, the sheets were gone and Kuririn wasn't there.  
  
A moment of panic swell up in him but he calmed down reassuring himself Kuririn must be still in the house. That idea quickly went away when he found the front door swinging open.  
  
"No. Kuririn!" Goku called for him. "Shimatta. The fog's so thick-I can't see anything. Kuririn could have few miles away by now."  
  
He gaze went downward; he saw small footsteps leading away from the house and into the forest.  
  
Heavy rain began to fall again His feet trek though the thick mud, eyes scanning the landscape of any sign of the little winged one. In the short time he was out there Goku was already soaked; he couldn't image Kuririn being out here for so long. He must be freezing! But that wasn't the only thing he was worry about, so many things can happen to him out here. Demons and monsters lurked in the deeper regions of the forest and he hope none of these vile things came across Kuririn. He was so vulnerable now, a demon could easily lure him away and Goku would never see him again. The idea of that made his search more urgent.  
  
An Hour passed before he spotted something, A little spot of white somewhere off in the distance, beneath a large willow tree. The ki sorcerer heart gave a little jump in his chest. "Kuririn?"  
  
Huddle under the shelter of the willow, Kuririn desperately tried to stay dry. He pulled the soaked bed sheet around him tighter trying to find some warmth with it. He was so cold, his feet and hands has gone num. Coldness. a feeling. he never knew he could feel. Before it was just darkness. nothing and now this. What was happing to him? What was he? Scared and confuse, Kuririn sat there trembling from the bitterness of the weather and the awful feeling of helplessness.  
  
"Kuririn!"  
  
Someone was there! Danger! Run! Get out of sight! They were the first instincts that came to him and he with them. He took off into the forest.  
  
"Wait!" Goku called after him but Kuririn didn't. He disappeared in the woods and Goku hurried after him.  
  
He had finally cornered him. Kuririn appeared to be so weary and was shaking from the cold. Goku advance him slowly, to show he was no threat. He stared up at him with wide frighten eyes, looking like he was going to bolt any moment. Goku felt guilty for making smaller man feel so afraid.  
  
Without much warning, Kuririn made another run for it. Goku lunged forward and, to his luck, he managed to get a hold of him. Kuririn franticly fought as though he was a woodland animal trapped in a snare that was sorcerer's arms. Goku flinch with pain each time Kuririn kick him. He even bit him once trying to escape.  
  
But Goku was patient, he sat on his knees right there on the muddy ground, holding the frighten creature close to him. He had a sure grip around Kuririn and plainly waited for him to tire himself out.  
  
Exhausted and breathing heavily, Kuririn settle down. It was pointless struggling anymore, whoever had him wasn't going to let him go. Tears well up in his eyes, he wanted to be let go!  
  
A hand tugged back the blanket, exposing his back to his captor and then caringly stroked his wings. Kuririn recoiled at the touch at first until he discovers how soothing it was.  
  
"Shh." said a voice softly in Kuririn's ear. "I won't hurt you, Kuririn" It was the man with the kind eyes and the gentle voice. Goku, was it? The larger man's eyes look right into Kuririn's. "Don't cry, please. You've make me feel bad if you do."  
  
He didn't quite understood what he said but there was no anger or intimidation in his voice. It was calm and relaxing as small ocean waves crashing against the seashore. It made him trust him and it took his fear away. Kuririn moved closer to Goku, lower his head in a silent surrender and allow him to be carried away.  
  
Goku rose to his feet letting out a sigh of relief, "Let's go home."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back at home; Goku had an unexpected company waiting for him.  
  
A woman Goku knew since childhood. Her clothing was made from the loveliest fabric. Sparking aqua was the color of her eyes and soft lavender was shade of her fair hair. All this was the image of the proud former goddess: Bulma.  
  
Bulma sat at the kitchen table, waiting impatiently for Goku to return. She came early in the morning, eager to see the creature her dear sweet stepson had made. But when she got here Goku wasn't here and the front door was wide open. Of course she could have gone out and looked for him but that would meant she have to get all wet and muddy. No, she'd rather wait.  
  
Hours seem to pass for her and still she waited. Just one of the things that she hated about this realm, everything took so long to do.  
  
She tapped her furl favorite printed fan against the table when she noticed dirt cramp beneath her normally clean manicure nails.  
  
Dirt! She snarled at it. She was-is a goddess and goddesses are never meant to have dirt attach to any part of their bodies. It just wasn't acceptable. Another thing about this plain of existence she hated, it was so filthy.  
  
She missed her former home so much even after all these years later. After the other higher ones kicked her out, stripped her of most of her powers and left for dead. But soon she---  
  
The sound of the door opening and closing was heard. Goku stepped inside, drenched from head to toe, holding a trembling white bundle.  
  
"Goku!" He shook his head wildly like a wet dog, shaking water all over the place and Bulma.  
  
"Oi, Bulma!"  
  
" Ugh, hello." Wringing out some water from her previously perfectly style hair. "It been some time since I seen you last."  
  
"Some time? I just saw you yesterday."  
  
"Oh yeah, well it seem longer to me."  
  
There were no question of how she got there being having the ability to pop up instantly almost anywhere she pleases. A skill left over from her goddess days. Bulma comes by often despite how much Chi-Chi detested her sudden appearances and tells her to use the door like a normal person. But she would always reply, "Now, where's the fun in that?"  
  
She brought much needed happiness into his father's life when he married her. The woman was like a second mother to Goku when his birth mother passed away. In fact she's the one who gave him the feather, told him all he need to know about it.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" she said clashing her hands with anticipation. "The creature you made yesterday."  
  
"Yes, Kuririn but-uh-how did you know?" Goku said amazed  
  
"Oh, Goku-kun, I have my ways. Let me see!"  
  
Bulma put aside the sheet and saw not what she expected. A pair of shy dark eyes stared back at her from beneath the bedspread and they belong to a small young man.  
  
"Oh, it's a--a he?"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"I don't know how to said this but I was expecting a woman, Goku."  
  
"He was at first but Chi-Chi-"  
  
"Say no more, I understand. It's not like it matters," she said forcing a chuckle but inside she was thinking 'Like hell it does. Damn you, Chi-Chi. How my plan suppose to work now!'  
  
"Bulma? Sumthin' wrong?"  
  
" No, I just remember something I have to give to you. Be right back!" POP! She said cheerfully before disappearing.  
  
"Well, she seems happy." Goku blinked at the spot where Bulma was.  
  
A soft groan came from Kuririn as close his eyes wearily.  
  
"Come on, let's put you to bed."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"ARGHHHH!!!!" Bulma toppled over a table in her rage; books and papers tumble onto the floor "It's all ruin!!"  
  
"No, no, no!" she yanked at her hair. When she was spying on Goku the day before she was certain it was a woman before she left. Chi-chi must've came by after that and made him change it.  
  
"Grr, damn that bitch-witch Chi-chi. How my plan is going to work? The most they can be is friends and that's not enough."  
  
Bulma took in a deep breath to calm herself down. "Don't worry, don't worry" she talked to herself. " Maybe there's a loophole or something! I'm not going to give up so quickly."  
  
She snatched what she needed from a near by shelf. " I should give this to Goku anyhow. At least I figure something out."  
  
POP!  
  
She was gone again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Goku returned Kuririn to small room upstairs, little worry about leaving him alone he locked the door this time, just until he change his clothes.  
  
In a fresh pair of dry clothes the ki sorcerer went back to sit by Kuririn's side.  
  
Goku remain there quietly. Watching Kuririn with some fascination. Amazed that from something so simple as a feather could bring about a creature such as this. Kuririn was so adorable that way and he was such a little thing compare to him.  
  
He inched a little nearer. All of a sudden, Kuririn emitted spell of violent coughs. Oh, Goku had forgotten to dry him off. Quickly, he reached for the closest parched blanket and removed the wet one. He dried him and held him more to keep him warm.  
  
"His hands " he noticed. They made his own hands seem so large next to his. Kuririn was small compare to Goku's height and built. He felt the need to protect him. He seized Kuririn smaller hand in his and held it. just held it.  
  
"Kuririn."  
  
"Goku." He was surprised he thought Kuririn was asleep. But there he was gazing at him with the same curiosity as he did the night before.  
  
' He answer to his name.' Goku realize  
  
"Yes, Kuririn that's your name, remember?"  
  
A bewildered expression came to Kuririn's face and then he just simply smile.  
  
"Guess you don't understand me yet" he padded Kuririn's moist hair. " That's okay, you'll learn." Kuririn closed his eyes and doze lightly.  
  
"Oh, Goku." quietly said a voice from above his shoulder " you're always such a sweetie." Bulma rage disappeared at the sight of those two together. It brought her good mood and her hopes back.  
  
"Bulma, you're back." He looked to the ex-goddess, who was grinning ear to ear. He didn't notice she was there.  
  
"Yes, and I've brought you this." Her hand disappeared in her pocket and came out with a large silver band. It looks an awful like a collar.  
  
The ki sorcerer stared at it quizzically for a moment "What's that for?"  
  
"For Kuririn of course." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Eh? That can't be necessary!" Goku said abruptly jolting Kuririn awake. Feeling that putting a collar on Kuririn was the same as chaining him like a common dog.  
  
"Goku, you misunderstood me. The collar isn't to restrain him but to protect him. I never told you, Kuririn, he's a tenshi-jin."  
  
"Tenshi-jin?"  
  
"Uh-huh, and they are incredibly rare. You have something special and valuable. Some people would go great length to get their hands on such a creature. Demons mostly."  
  
"I know." It was one of his fears that ran though his mind this morning. The ideas of Kuririn in the hands of a demon terrify him.  
  
"But," Bulma continued, " If they knew he belongs to you they will never touch him. That's what the collar's for."  
  
"I can't do that, Bulma. "  
  
This surprised Bulma, of course she should have seen it coming. Oh, big- hearted Goku would never chain up a helpless creature. But Bulma was determined to get her way.  
  
After some talk, she finally convince him. By preaching Kuririn's safety was connected with the collar and verbally stabbing at his fear of his new pet eaten or some other nasty thing. She handed him the collar and Goku reluctantly closed it around Kuririn's throat with a loud echoing click. She had another thing to give him, some incense to burn. She said it'd help him sleep and when hurt aid him to heal faster.  
  
She lit some and a sweet smoky scent fill the room and a peaceful look came cross Kuririn's face. Goku had to admit it was starting to make him feel relax too.  
  
She also gave another briefing on things about she must have forgotten to tell him before.  
  
"Well, it's about time for me to go- remember what I've said-never have him show his wings in public. Always keep them cover oh- I almost forgot, your father wants to see you. He says it's important and wants you to come ASAP."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I dunno." She shrugged "Good-bye you two. Be good to each other."  
  
"Bye!" Goku said just before she disappear  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In an instant she arrival home with a smile etched on her face. She was worry there for a moment. She had thought Chi-chi had ruined everything. But when she saw the way Goku looked at that creature, she knew her plan was not altered at all.  
  
"My plan will work and I can get my revenge."  
  
The collar. Heh, that collar couldn't protect shit, it only purpose was to block Kuririn powers and senses. She was going to need them gone in the long run. Also, she needed him to be completely reliant on Goku for protection.  
She will get her revenge on those who kicked out over a little, tiny thing like. trying to overrule them and take full power!  
  
"Humph! So what if I gotten a bit power-hungry" she unfurl her fan to fan herself, not because it was hot just out of habit. She swore she'd return and make them pay for putting her through so much humiliation.  
  
Bulma had already executed many plans, which all fail. But she believe her new plan would work brilliantly.  
  
It may take a long time to come to completion but it was worth it. She didn't give Goku that feather out of the blue for nothing.  
  
To herself smugly she said. "Goku and Kuririn, hee-hee, you're my key home."  
  
End of chapter two  
  
To be continued.  
  
I really like the idea of adding Bulma to the story; at first I thought of her as cheerful a nymph that helped Goku and Kuririn on discovering how much they love each other. But then her part grew into a disturbed, vengeful ex-goddess with a sinister purpose for them.  
  
What could Bulma be scheming?! I ain't telling, not now.  
  
Tenshi-jin: I think it means "angel people" in Japanese. Tenshi meaning angel, the Jin suffix meaning people, race, or something like that. If I'm wrong please feel free to correct me.  
  
Also feel free to review as well ^-^ thank you. 


	3. Meet the Missus

Little Angel Wings  
  
Chapter Three: Meet the Missus  
  
By Ravengems9  
  
A man who shares many physical appearances with Goku except his face was older, sterner and a small scar was down his cheek. This man stormed down the halls of a fairly large house to the study quite upset.  
  
Bardock left leg was bothering him again, as it usually did when something was troubling him. Years ago, a terrible accident limited the use of his leg and since then needed the aid of a cane to walk. Over the years he learn his leg pained him when something was wrong.  
  
"Bulma!" he limped into the room. Bulma jumped at the harshness of his voice  
  
"What?" she said in an innocent tone.  
  
"You know what! How could you? I thought we both agree you wouldn't and you go and do it anyway."  
  
"I- um - well . Hee- hee, what's the point of hiding it. I should have know expected something when you ask me to tell Goku to come by tomorrow." She said all this with a big smile on her face.  
  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
"Calm down. It's no big deal." Bulma said as she sat down in her favorite chair.  
  
"No big deal? You gave that cursed feather to Kakarotto!" Bardock paced around a bit and turned to Bulma the woman he loved for so long. This made so little sense to him it made his head hurt! How could she!  
  
"Did he do it already? Did he make that thing?"  
  
"As soon as he got it." Bulma smiled at his frustration  
  
"That thing is-"  
  
"-Cursed, I know. Oh, Bardock, you should seen the way he look at him-- "  
  
Bardock jolted "Him?"  
  
"Uh-huh, I was expecting a woman too. Chi-chi's doing, I believe. Not like it matters!" she said for the second time that day but this time she really meant it. She was filled with happy, almost insane giggles. "You should have seen them together, it was so.CUTE!" she continued crackling.  
  
Has his wife gone mad? "What are you planning, Bulma? What will you possible get out of this?"  
  
"Well. a chance to get back home." She bluntly said  
  
Silence hung in the air briefly.  
  
" And all this time. I thought you were happy here with me." Bardock somberly said  
  
Bulma rose from her chair and came to him. She looked at his face; to someone who did not know him well would assume he was emotionless. But she saw his face was riddled with hurt.  
  
She put her arms around his larger form and looked up at him with her deep blue eyes.  
  
"See, that's the thing, darling. I WAS happy with you but the novelty of this plain has wore out for me and I want to go back."  
  
"You can't go back. Remember, you were banished. You almost die, if I hadn't found you, you'd be rotting in ground." "True. I'm grateful yes, showed you that with all of our nights together, haven't I?" she leaned up and kissed him deeply.  
  
She pulled back giving him a cold glare "But I don't need you anymore!"  
  
"They will kill you if attempt to force your way back." he tried to coach her back to her senses.  
  
"I don't care! I'm going back, no matter what the cost."  
  
"Even Kakarotto?"  
  
Bulma grinned widely "Of course, I need Goku for this. I have it all planned out. Step one: give Goku the rare white Tenshi-jin feather Step two: Sway him into making the creature Step three: make sure they fall in love Step four: I'll step in and. hee- hee-- I think a keep that part to myself for now."  
  
'Not if I have something to do about it.' Bardock thought darkly  
  
"I know what you're plotting to do, Bardock. Gonna try to convince Goku to get rid of him, aren't you. Well, if you really know your son-like I do-" she sneered at him" you should already know he'll say 'no' to whatever you tell him."  
  
"You don't think I know Kakarotto?!" he roared dangerously Bulma was taken back by this sudden outburst and move away from him. "He's MY son and he WILL listen to me even if I have to beat it into that rock-hard head of his!"  
  
"Sure thing, dear." She said heartlessly before making her way out of the study.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Despite what trouble you may have started, I won't hurt you. Still love you too much for that . . . but I refuse to let my son become a pawn of yours so easily."  
  
"It won't work, but you're free to try. I doubt Goku will destroy his new pet. Anyways, try to have a nice day." With the last word she left Bardock alone with his ponderings.  
  
"He has to listen to me, he just got to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on, Goku noticed Kuririn had no clothes on. Not like he saw nothing wrong with it but he knew it made Kuririn uncomfortable. Goku was searching through the closet in hopes to find something small enough to clothed the newly made being. Kuririn, I've got something for y-"  
  
Came back just to find the bed empty, the sheets gone and Kuririn wasn't there, again! Goku groaned frustrated this time; it was starting to get impossible to keep track of him now.  
  
"Kuririn!" he rushed outside calling out hoping maybe he was still near by.  
  
It stopped raining and the sun was out.  
  
He called out his name several times and then he saw him.  
  
Kuririn was wandering around in Chi-Chi's garden with the bed covers draped around like a robe. His face wore the expression that a lost child would wear. A little frighten but it was a little curious at the same time.  
  
He was muttering something softly to himself and didn't even noticed Goku was right there  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked feeling grateful Kuririn didn't runaway again as thought he did.  
  
Kuririn looked up at him with wide eyes sudden threw his arms the taller man's middle "Goku!"  
  
He noticed he still had the clothes had found for Kuririn in his hands. 'Might as well dress him here.' He thought  
  
Goku kneeling down to Kuririn's height and gazing into his eyes, unknowingly causing Kuririn to blush and look bashfully away.  
  
"Now, just let me get this on you." Goku offer to help him with his shirt he brought for him. Kuririn blinked at him for a moment and understood what he wanted.  
  
He lowed the sheet around him yet kept it securely around his waist.  
  
While Goku helped him slip on the sleeves he didn't quite notice Kuririn staring up at all starry eyed. That brief moment when Goku glimpsed right in to his eyes he saw something breathtaking within sorcerer's eyes. He didn't know what it was but he knew that it was what made Goku so wonderful.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Chi-Chi was just waking up. For her it was a good day because everything at this moment in her life was perfect. Perfect! Perfect! Perfect!  
  
She was married to the man of her dreams and now soon they can start having a family she also didn't have to work as much as she used to. Thanks to Goku's little gift to her.  
  
Yes, everything was perfect!  
  
She rolled over in her bed and reached out for her husband to find he wasn't beside her.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
'He must have gotten up already. Might as well get up too . . .'  
  
He was soon done, the shirt was loose enough to conceal his wings without cramping them but.Goku couldn't help but chuckle when he saw even the smallest pair of clothes in the house were baggy on Kuririn. The sleeves and the legs were too long for him. He helped Kuririn rolled up the sleeves and legs so he could at least use his hands and walk.  
  
"Goku-san!"  
  
Goku got to his feet turn around and saw Chi-Chi walking towards them still in her nightgown.  
  
"Ah, Kuririn there's someone I want you meet. Hn? Kuririn?" Goku looked beside him and Kuririn wasn't there. Where did he go off to now?  
  
"Goku . . ." a little timid whisper came from behind. Looking over his shoulder to he saw Kuririn hiding behind him. "Goku, who's that?"  
  
He asked, giving furtive glances from behind Goku's legs, looking like he was frighten of Chi-Chi.  
  
"Well, she's my wife."  
  
"Wife?"  
  
"Good morning- uh- Goku-san, is that him?" Chi-Chi asked tying to get look to get a better look at Kuririn who quickly hid behind Goku again like a scared child.  
  
"Yep, his name's Kuririn" Goku said brightly "Come on, Kuririn, say 'hi',"  
  
He pushed Kuririn in front of him. The littlest of the three standing there looked back at Goku who smiled encouragingly.  
  
Kuririn glance up Chi-Chi quivering a bit, he didn't know why but her presence was scary to him. Her eyes were a great deal different from Goku's.  
  
A tiny spark of an altered form lie sleeping within them that didn't seem very nice compare to the way she was now. All the appearance and grace of a kind loving woman was a world apart from that light in those dark orbs.  
  
He stood there nervously for a moment and then shakily bowed to Chi-Chi and quickly said "Hello." Then ran to disappear behind Goku once more  
  
"Uh, hello to you too,"  
  
"Isn't he cute!" Goku said, his eyes sparking wildly. He ruffled his hand though Kuririn's hair. A smile came to Kuririn's face and Goku could have sworn he saw a light blush came to his cheeks as well.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this." Chi-chi said staring at Kuririn with narrowed eyes.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That," pointing a finger at Kuririn, "don't you find this a little strange?"  
  
"Not really" he shrugged  
  
"Well, I do! You may be all giddy about it but it's uncomfortable for me."  
  
"Aw, come on, Chi-chi you don't mean that, he's harmless. Ya just got to get used to having him around. You're not going to send him away, are you?" He gazed at her with big puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that." Chi-chi ordered, but it just made Goku do it more. "Stop it! Fine, fine! I will give him a chance but remember what I said. It has to work around here, I don't want it freeloading off us."  
  
"Yes, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he kissed Chi-chi.  
  
And things were peaceful between Chi-Chi and Kuririn until later that night . . . when then the altered form of Chi-Chi begun to show its face . . .  
  
It was nighttime at the Son household and every one was asleep. All was peaceful until . . .  
  
"AAAAIIIYAAAA" Chi-Chi's scream cut thought the night.  
  
"Huh? Chi-Chi, what's wrong?" Goku asked groggily from just waking up from Chi-Chi's scream.  
  
"What is he doing in our bed!?" she shrieked  
  
"Huh?" Goku looked and sure enough he saw Kuririn sleeping close to him  
  
"Goku . . .mmm." Kuririn said in his sleep.  
  
'He must have been so lonely in that room' Goku thought " and he came here just to be with me.'  
  
"Aww, how cute!" Goku cooed  
  
"GOKU!!!"  
  
"What? Oh, right - I mean, Kuririn wake up!" he gently shook Kuririn awake. He opened his eyes and looked up at Goku drowsily eyes half-open and a blush across his cheeks.  
  
"Hmn? Goku?" Kuririn sleepily he reached up and hugged Goku around the neck and purred.  
  
"Aww, Kawaii!" he cooed again and returned the hug.  
  
Of course, Chi-Chi didn't think this was all so very cute. Not cute at all . . .  
  
"Now you listen to me, you little ingrate" Chi-Chi said poking Kuririn to get his attention " I am your mistress which means you must do whatever I tell you to do and I'm telling you 'Get out of our bed-NOW!!' "  
  
Kuririn just sat there for a moment. Staring up at Chi-Chi with a 'what did I do wrong' expression. Blinked and then went to hugging Goku like he hadn't hear a single word Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Goku." he purred and nuzzled his head against Goku's chest. Chi-Chi's face flushed with anger and she begin to wonder would he have acted this way if he remain a woman  
  
Goku chuckled sheepishly "Well, uh, see Chi-Chi since I was the first thing he saw he's very attached to me and I guess he will listen only to me."  
  
"Goku, you said he suppose to my servant how is he going to be that if he won't even listen to me!"  
  
"Chi-Chi, please just give him time he was only just born yesterday, you know."  
  
"Well, get him out of here, no way I'm sharing a bed with that!"  
  
"Okay, Chi-Chi okay . . ." Goku wanted to leave before Chi-Chi had some kind of fit. "Come on Kuririn" Goku lifted Kuririn up and carried him away in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now Kuririn, please stay here." Goku said as he set Kuririn down onto the bed of the small room "I don't want Chi-Chi to get mad at you."  
  
Goku turned to leave but something grabbed a hold of his sleeve. He looked down and saw Kuririn's small hands holding on to it.  
  
"Goku.Please.Stay." Kuririn looked up at him with those wide innocent eyes.  
  
Oh. How could Goku say no to that.  
  
He smiled kindly and said, "Okay . . . at least until you fall asleep."  
  
Goku sat on the bed and was a little surprise as Kuririn crawled onto his lap in a manner of large cat. He rested his head on Goku's chest, closed his eyes and purred happily.  
  
Goku thought moment of taking him off his lap but then he decided he kind of liked him there . . .  
  
A little hesitant at first, he gently wrapped arms around Kuririn and held him more securely it felt nice doing so.  
  
It was very relaxing to hold him like this.  
  
"Thank you, Goku." Kuririn said sleepily he yawned into the cozy embrace.  
  
Goku rested his chin on top of Kuririn's head listening to his purring and the sound of his breathing until he was certain that Kuririn had fallen asleep.  
  
Carefully, not to wake him, he laid Kuririn back down on the bed.  
  
Even he was starting to feel a little sleepy.It felt so pleasant being in Kuririn's presence he wanted to stay here a little longer.  
  
"Maybe I should just rest my eyes here for a moment." Goku yawned and lied next to Kuririn, the small bed barely had enough room for the both of them.  
  
He put his arms around the smaller creature and Kuririn moved closer to him. His soft hair lightly brushed against Goku's face, tickling his chin.  
  
Goku smiled and sighed, he haven't felt so peaceful in such a long time. How was Kuririn able to make him feel this way? The sorcerer wondered.  
  
He felt almost guilty that he has to leave tomorrow to visit his father. He didn't expected he'll become so close to him in such a short time.he wanted to spend more time with him.  
  
Perhaps when he comes back.  
  
"Sleep well, Kuririn . . . " He whispered looking at Kuririn's cute face one more time before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile back at the master bedroom of the house Chi-Chi was now fuming.  
  
The Witch was sitting up in her bed, arms crossed and her eyes a blazing fury.  
  
"How dare he disrespect me like that? Crawling into our bed like he belonged here. Snuggling up to my Goku! "  
  
She had a feeling that this little winged pest might try to ruin everything for her.  
  
Everything she worked so hard to accomplish to make her life so perfect. And she was determined to make it stay that way.  
  
"So he won't listen to me 'give him time,'"-she mocked Goku's voice- "Goku says. Bah! That little runt needs to learn his place here fast or else he will never give us proper respect and I'm just the right teacher to do that."  
  
She flopped back down on the bed, trying to get some sleep and didn't take in Goku didn't return to bed yet  
  
'Tomorrow.. When Goku's gone will be the right time. he will know his rightful place here'  
  
She tightly shut her eyes and hissed, "No one disrespects me and gets away with it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Morning . . .  
  
"Bye-bye, I'll back real soon!" Goku left that day oblivious of what happen when he was gone.  
  
Kuririn watched Goku leave with some awe and respect. Kuririn waited until Goku was out sight before heading back to the house  
  
He turned to go back inside when he was confronted by Chi-Chi.  
  
And she was in a way Kuririn will never forget seeing her in. Her face was full of malice and she looked down at Kuririn like she wanted to kill him  
  
"Do you know your place here?" she snarled at him  
  
"Huh?" Kuririn said confused  
  
Chi-Chi swiftly walked over to Kuririn, her hand crackle with some magical force, she firmly grasped Kuririn by the shoulder and sent an awful shock throughout Kuririn's small body.  
  
He let out a cry - he felt like he was being struck by a thunderbolt! After an agonizing moment, Chi-Chi removed her hand and the pain stopped.  
  
Kuririn collapsed on the ground shaking. What did he do wrong? He didn't do anything to make Chi-Chi angry.did he?  
  
"I said, 'Do you know your place here?'" Chi-Chi repeated "'cause if you don't I will tell you. You are below us and the only reason you exist is serve us! Do you understand me?"  
  
"I-I." Kuririn stammer he let another cry as Chi-Chi yet again sent another shock to his body, demanding an answer.  
  
"Hai, Chi-Chi!" Kuririn shouted through his pain.  
  
"Good." She towered over him she still looked furious but now she had a hint victory on her face " And if you forget your place in this household I'll be force to use the Copa spell on you."  
  
"Copa?" Kuririn dare to ask even though he feared even more punishment.  
  
"Yes, the Copa. The counter spell to the enchantment that created you if I cast it, it'll undo the spell and unmake you." The Copa was just a lie. She knew no such spell but the lie struck some fear into the creature and that's all she needed.  
  
Kuririn looked up at her in shock. Would she really do to him, wipe him out of existence like him was nothing? From the look on her face the answer was "yes".  
  
" Or maybe instead of that we should just abandon you in middle of the woods and let the demons and the monsters have you."  
  
Demons? Monsters? Kuririn didn't know what they were then but he could tell it was something bad. And abandon him where he will have no place go to and be all alone and away from Goku.  
  
"You are nothing more than a thing. You are nothing! Goku made you and I can get rid of just like that." she snapped her fingers-"Quick and simple. Unless you do what we tell you I won't have to. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Chi-Chi," Kuririn said sadly his eyes looking at the ground. His face resembled the look of a puppy that's just been kicked for doing something naughty  
  
" And when you speak to us address with the proper respect. Got it? Just nod and say 'Hai, Chi-chi-sama' "  
  
"Hai . . . Chi-Chi-sama,"  
  
Chi-Chi smirked "Good, now get in the kitchen --the floor needs cleaning."  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
To be continued..  
  
I plan to upload the next two chapters sometime next month. My Internet access is becoming very limited and hopefully I'll be able to do so. 


	4. Facts and Feelings

Chapter Four: Facts and Feelings  
  
Goku's father paced around the front of his house. Waiting for his son's arrival.  
  
It was nighttime now and he still wasn't here.  
  
Bardock was fully aware of Bulma's attempts to "return home" and knew her half-baked schemes were never meant to succeed so it did not worry him. But now . . .  
  
He had never thought she would go this far. The notion she cared for Kakarotto like a mother would was always in his head, now he knows that in her eyes she saw him as another tool in her plans.  
  
"Where the hell is that boy, he should have been here by now!"  
  
Goku arrived, goofy smile and all. Bardock hated that smile, each time he saw it it made him wonder 'If it wasn't for that bump on the head as a child . . . ' He'll probably be a big success like his older brother-Radditzu.  
  
If it was Radditzu in this situation it would so a great deal easier to tell his mature son than the still child-like Kakarotto.  
  
He met his son with a normal greeting and spoke with him.  
  
Following some meaningless chitchat like "How are you doing?" "How's your wife?" "Blah, blah, blah" he questioned him about the creature.  
  
His eyes lit up like a lantern and his face broke out into a huge smile. He instantly started gushing over it. Regarding how excited he was and about all his plans to spent time with it and the future he was looking forward to.  
  
Goku ranted about this creature for a whole ten minutes!  
  
During that time Bardock's left eye twitched, his head was starting to hurt.  
  
He was itching to burst his scatterbrained bubble of happiness right here, right now, except the only issue was how was he going to do it. The older ki sorcerer had never seen Kakarotto so excited about anything since he was a child. At this state now, he'll most likely deny it and won't listen.  
  
'I've got to wait a few days, if he doesn't see that thing in a while maybe his enthusiasm will die down, it will be easier to tell him.' That appeared to be a good idea.  
  
"You must've had a long journey, how about you rest up and we'll talk more in the morning."  
  
"Huh? But Bulma said you-"  
  
"In the morning. Good night."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Up stairs Goku open the second door to the right. His old room was exactly how he left it--A complete mess.  
  
Goku lied down on his old bed that had seen better days, it creaked beneath his weight threaten to collapse. He barely took mind to it. Instead wondered what Kuririn was doing that this very moment was the first thought that drifted into his mind. It's only been one day and he missed him already.  
  
"It was getting late . . ." gazing outside the window at the night sky " Well passed midnight-he's probably sleeping now."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back at home . . .  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Oof!" Kuririn landed hard outside on the residence's doorstep.  
  
"I don't want you sleeping under the same roof as I am. You haven't earned that right yet." Chi-Chi snapped at him from the doorway.  
  
"But-but-"  
  
"What!"  
  
"They are things out there. Monsters!" he shakily pointed to the woods.  
  
She twisted up her nose like she smelled something disgusting and said "So?" with that she slam the door in his face  
  
"Chi-chi-sama!" he banged on the door, begging to be let back in.  
  
Moments later, by some kind of a miracle, she open the door.  
  
"Thank y--'' he started to say but his words were cut short when something was toss roughly onto his face. It was a blanket.  
  
"You should be grateful that I gave you that much, 'night"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The door slam shut again and Chi-Chi did not come back.  
  
Chi-Chi didn't understood why, but it was hard to tolerance him. It was just something about him that just rubbed her the wrong way. Like a rash that just irritated her. She can't stand it.  
  
Maybe because he wasn't human being  
  
That is what she kept reminding herself all daylong.  
  
If it weren't for those wings he would look completely human. He looked so human she forgotten what he really was for a moment or so.  
  
But a reminder was given to her early that day. She saw him accidentally cut his hand on some of her rose bushes' thorns. The small wounds bleed strange silver blood. A certain sign of something unnatural! It creep her out and made her question what exactly did she let into her home?  
  
Whatever he was the witch knew she could control him. Chi-Chi wanted a completely obedient servant-slave more like it. Knowing Goku was too lenient to enforce it so it was all up to her. Seeing him as wild animal who has to be tame and broken down into domestication and servitude.  
  
"Plenty of nights outside and-"  
  
She halt briefly on the stairway, outspreaded her delicate-looking hand out in front of her and let crackle with that electric force again.  
  
"And some more shock treatment in morning will make him exactly that! Sleep well Kuririn for tom-orrow you have a early lesson."  
  
No matter how much he banged on the door Chi-Chi was not going to open it. A distant howl made by some wild beast was carry by the wind. Kuririn whimper and huddle down on the doorstep. Staying close to the house as much as possible.  
  
It was chilly and windy tonight. A strong gust blew at his face causing his eyes to water.  
  
Goku. Kuririn wonder where he was and why he had to leave.  
  
He'll be back soon . . .there was a bitter feeling in his stomach.  
  
Kuririn couldn't understand, he should be happy he's coming back What if he got him mad like he did with Chi-Chi? Will he hurt him too?  
  
No, Goku was so nice to him but . . . how would he know . . .  
  
That petrified him-not knowing. Kuririn could not visualize Goku like that.  
  
Besides why would he care for a thing? Something so lower than him- so inferior nothing he does wouldn't matter. Was this the existence made out for him?  
  
Kuririn tried to make himself comfortable on the hard ground, using the blanket Chi-Chi gave him. It was musky and old the dust from it made him cough. Feeling there was no way he could hearing all the odd living things moving about in the forest. But drowsiness overpowered his fear and he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
It seem he had barely close he eyes when cold water hit his face like a hard back-handed slap. Some of the water seep down his throat and went down the wrong pipe making he choked up some.  
  
Morning was here and Chi-Chi was standing over him with an empty bucket under her arm.  
  
"Up! Time to get to work."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Days passed and Goku wanted to go home. He missed Kuririn . . . oh and Chi- Chi too! He had no idea what was taking so long for--  
  
Goku paused and thought for a moment. Come to think of it he didn't know why he was here. Bulma said it was a matter of importance but Bardock didn't mention anything of that sort. And each time he asked his father always charged the subject also each time he tried to leave he always came up with something to make him stay. What was going on?  
  
Each passing day he was starting to care less and less concerning what Bardock has to say, and figures he could just sneak his way out.  
  
In the morning he had all his things.  
  
Down the stairs . . . Out the backdoor . . . Outside now . . .  
  
"Kakarotto, where are you going?" Bardock said behind him.  
  
He jumped. Busted.  
  
Goku turned and firmly said "Home."  
  
"Wait, there's-" he began but Goku interrupted him.  
  
"Why won't you let me leave? What is it?"  
  
He pause, determining it was now or never. This stall needed to end.  
  
"I thought longer you were away from it the easily it would be to tell you this. It about this creature you made. This Kura-"  
  
"Kuririn." Goku corrected him  
  
"Whatever. I don't care what its name is." He retorted darkly "The next time you see it I want you to destroy it, immediately!"  
  
"W-what?" he was taken back  
  
"It's for your own good, Kakarotto. If you are smart, you do it right away."  
  
'He's not joking. Otousan never jokes. He's serious!'  
  
"W-Why? That makes no senses. Kuririn's not evil in anyway." Why tell him to do such a thing?  
  
"No, it's not that. There's nothing bad about him-personality-wise, but he's still a threat to you-to everyone! He's a curse and he'll bring misfortune and misery to you. It's so difficult for me to explain, here." His father pressed a small thick book into his hand. "Read it, and you will understand what you have to do." Bardock walked away "Good-bye, Kakarotto. I've said what I wanted to say-- you can go home now.  
  
Goku just stood there stunned. What he told him was beyond believe. No, he has to be wrong!  
  
Kuririn . . . a curse?  
  
~*~*~*~* He sat out back behind his childhood home, fingering the little black book in his hand. His finger trace over the gold impression of the characters that spelled the word "Tenshi-jin"  
  
'Kuririn, how can something like you hurt anything?' Soft footsteps came near him and someone sat next to him.  
  
"Goku-kun?" a gentle voice said  
  
"Hi, Bulma." He muttered without even looking up at her.  
  
"Oh, why so glum?" she asked concerned in a sweet voice.  
  
He needed to know.  
  
"Bulma," he said his voice no more than a whisper. "Why did you me the feather in the first place."  
  
"Because it's perfect for you." She piped "Let me tell about Kuririn's kind, --"  
  
'Uh-Oh, Bulma loves explaining things - this might take all day maybe I shouldn't have asked'  
  
But he still sought after to know, so he guessed he had to sit through it.  
  
Bulma's tone changed to the tone that of a teacher in front of classroom of students.  
  
"There are several breeds for example: One with red wings, one blue wings, one gold wings and so on. The two rarest of these varieties are the Black and White winged ones. The dark winged ones are extremely aggressive, don't mess with them, but the kind Kuririn is-oh-you are so lucky Goku"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They are completely devoted to whom ever created them. 100% unconditional love."  
  
"Unconditional love?"  
  
"Yes, like the way a puppy would love its owner. That kind of love."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"In a way he loved even before he set eyes on you." but then the ex- goddess' voice turn soft and solemn." Unfortunately, this (in my opinion) is one of this breed's greatest flaws. Let's say you weren't the kind person you are, that you were cruel, violent, and abusive and you directed this all toward Kuririn. What do you think he would do? Would he run away or fight back? No."  
  
". . .?"  
  
"He would stay by your side until the day you die no matter what you do to him. He's that devoted."  
  
'He will stay with me forever' he thought 'if I tried to take his life, will he just let me?'  
  
Imaging what might happen if he came home that day with the full objective to kill the little tenshi.  
  
^*^ Kuririn would run to him so happy to see him after so many days.  
  
"Kuririn." He would say his name gently with no threat." Come closer, please."  
  
Kuririn will do so, Goku know he would sense there was something wrong but will have no idea what.  
  
Goku will bend lower to him. Staring at his face for a long time, wanting to memorize the way he looks. Aware he with never see it again. It will pain him to do this and it will show on his face.  
  
"Goku, what--?"  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Shh . . .don't talk please . . . I promise it'll be over soon." Saying to him remorsefully before his hand grab his throat tightly.  
  
Shock will ripple across the little angel face.  
  
"G-Goku!"  
  
"Shh."  
  
He would hold him close and tight to him to keep him from struggling. He'll still fight to breath --fight for his life. But Goku'll be too strong for him. Then he would decide that a choking death was too slow, painful of a death and would snap his neck to end it all . . . ^*^  
  
The Ki sorcerer shook his head furiously from that mental picture. His black locks tossing as he did.  
  
How will he be able to live after doing something so horrible!  
  
Bulma smiles at him, unaware of what thoughts running around in his head.  
  
"But you're not like that. You're the perfect person to take care of him, you'll never hurt him"  
  
Never hurt him . . .  
  
The tall young man couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
"But what's so wrong about him that Otousan wants him dead!?" he said it in nearly angry yell  
  
"What!? Why would he tell you to do that?" Bulma's voice echoed with shock, convincingly she played dumb.  
  
"You don't know why?"  
  
"If I knew something was wrong with it I would have never given the feather to you." she lied flawlessly "Tell, what did Bardock said to you".  
  
Goku told her every single thing with a heavy heart and Bulma listen patiently and intently.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, it's your choice, Goku."  
  
"My choice?"  
  
She leaned in closer and asks softly "Did you read the book yet?"  
  
Goku shook his head.  
  
The ex-goddess eyes lit up 'Yes, I still have chance!'  
  
"See? That's your choice: To read or not to read-To know or be oblivious."  
  
The book. Yes, something inside this book will change the way he thinks of Kuririn. So much he would want to destroy him. Did he truly want that? He was in so high spirits and excitement about the way things were now-- he wanted nothing to change.  
  
Goku decided it was now the time for him to leave. His head felt heavy with doubts.  
  
"Goku, remember what we talked about!" She hollered after him as he went away "Do what you think is right." He turned and waved and Bulma watch him disappeared in the distance then sighed heavily.  
  
"Trying to so clever giving him that book, Bardock, yet you didn't have the guts to tell the whole thing him yourself. It doesn't matter." She smiled to herself. "He won't do it. Goku's too much of a sweetheart to do that . . . at least I think he is."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Goku-san!" Chi-Chi cried happily when Goku finally return home that afternoon.  
  
"Oh, hi Chi-Chi, where's Kuririn?" the first thing Goku said when he got back.  
  
Chi-Chi's happy face turned sour at the mention of that name.  
  
'He's not even happy to see me!' she thought bitterly  
  
She crossed arms across her chest sulkily. "He's out back-- picking the weeds out of the garden."  
  
"Thanks, Chi-Chi," Goku said as he hurry off to see him completely ignoring the irritated gaze he was receiving from his wife.  
  
He found Kuririn where Chi-Chi said he would be- -tending to the garden; his hands clothes were dirty from it. So occupied with his work he did not detect him. The Ki sorcerer kept his distant at first. Just watching him, unsure how to approach him. Despite what his father told him he was still pleased to see him.  
  
"Hey Kuririn!"  
  
As he came closer he saw something was off about him.  
  
Kuririn looked so sad . so miserable.  
  
"Kuririn, what's the matter?" Did he.? No. Not possible, he couldn't have known what Bardock said.  
  
He sighed "Nothing, Goku-sama ." he said without even looking at him  
  
'Goku-sama? When did he start calling me that?'  
  
"Come on, Kuririn! Aren't you glad to see me? I'm glad to see you . . ."  
  
"I-I have to get back to work, Goku-sama" he bowed to him and then turn to get back to his duties. Completely avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"Kuririn, wait!" he grabbed hold of Kuririn's shoulder and saw him flinch at his touch yet he still did not look up at him.  
  
"Please . . . look at me . . ."  
  
After a seemingly everlasting moment, Kuririn gaze up at him. His eyes looked so sad.  
  
The consideration of what he was told early was wipe clean from his brain at the sight of Kuririn's face.  
  
What could have upset his Kuririn so much? It hurt Goku to see him so gloomy. He was so cheerful when he left ---what happen when he was gone?  
  
"Now tell me-what's wrong?"  
  
"Goku-sama . . . is it true?" Kuririn whimpered a bit  
  
"What's true?"  
  
"That-that . . ." he trail off.  
  
"Kuririn . . ." Goku urged him to go on.  
  
"Is it true . . . that I'm just a thing -that I'm nothing. My only purpose to exist is to serve you. Nothing more . . ." he gaze stared downward looking pitiful.  
  
A moment of silence passed then Goku knelt down to Kuririn's height like he did weeks before. His strong hands held Kuririn's face and gently force him to look at his face. He stared into Kuririn's eyes and said:  
  
"That's not true. You're much as a person as I am."  
  
"Then what else am I? You made me, didn't you? Then tell me . . .What else am I for?"  
  
Goku gave one of his classic grins.  
  
"A friend, of course! You're my friend!"  
  
Yes, that's right. The way his father talked about him made Kuririn sound like an object he can just discard when he wanted to, but he was nothing like that at all.  
  
"A friend? What is that?"  
  
Goku giggled, "Come with me and I'll tell you all you need to know . . ."  
  
It was impossible for it to be true; Kuririn has too much heart, too much soul for anything evil to come from him. The recollection all his hopes he had for Kuririn before what his father said to him came back.  
  
To sum it up he wanted a friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* The day ended quietly with a sunset when Kuririn came up to him with a question.  
  
"Goku-sama?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are these for?" Kuririn pointed to his wings.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
He shook his head "What are they?"  
  
"." Goku looked at him with a brief blank stare then laughed. No wonder he did fly away that rainy day, he doesn't know how!  
  
He placed his hand on Kuririn's shoulder "I'll show you tomorrow."  
  
Surprise by how much Kuririn did not know of. He had so much to teach him.  
  
'Yes, tomorrow I'll teach Kuririn how to fly! It 's gonna to be so great.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Night fell and what a day it has been for him.  
  
About to bed he went to say "good night" to Kuririn but he was in wasn't in his room.  
  
Odd. He wasn't in the house either.  
  
"I'll be right back, Chi-Chi, I have to look for Kuririn." And his search didn't take long at all.  
  
He stepped outside and his foot notched something soft.  
  
He looked down and discovered Kuririn tying to sleep outside.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Kuririn did not hear him for he was already fast asleep. Nevertheless Goku scoop him up into his arms and brought him inside, shaking his head at what Kuririn was thinking tying to sleep out there. Goku put Kuririn to bed in his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Undressing before joining Chi-Chi in bed he found an object in his pocket.  
  
The book!  
  
It was a very beautiful really. The book had wonderful printing in gold leaf, its beauty seem to be inviting him to open it and start reading . . .  
  
Goku completely forgotten he had it. A frown appears on his face. Maybe it was vital he knew. But . . . His gaze when up to the ceiling, Kuririn's room was right above theirs. He had held him and early said they were friends.  
  
"Goku, do you know how weird it was being alone with that. Are you listening?" Chi-chi said tying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Hmm." No he wasn't but she continued as though he was.  
  
Goku zone her out and open up the book to the first few sheets. Beyond the title page there was an illustration. All the types of Tenshi-jin Bulma descried to him. All perched in a tree in the picture. The black and white winged ones in the highest branches.  
  
The ki sorcerer's gaze became sympathetic at the one who had wings just like Kuririn's.  
  
"What is that, Goku?" Chi-Chi peered curiously around him  
  
He snapped the book shut before she got a good view "It's nothing"  
  
With a thud, he let it dropped in the drawer of the nightstand and he close it up tight.  
  
"Nothing at all. Let's just go to sleep." Goku said wearily and lied down.  
  
Falling asleep that night with peace of mind past his firmly deciding to not know and forget. Kuririn was his new buddy and no way he would kill a friend. Kuririn was here to stay and that's the way he wants it to be.  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
To be continued.  
  
Stupid rant of the month: How come there are no Kuririn action figures?! Oh sure they got figures of Yamcha in that stupid yellow suit and he barely does shit in the whole series! DAMN YOU BANDAI!! (They make them, right?) IT'S . . . JUST . . .NOT . . . FAIR!! *Sets toy store on fire and runs away *  
  
Thank you for reading and please review if you like. 


	5. Flying Lesson

Chapter Five: Flying Lesson  
  
The day was prefect. It was clear and the wind was just right for a flying lesson. Goku couldn't really say it was sunny because the sun didn't really rise yet…  
  
Time: 4:37am   
  
"Come on, Kuririn. Time to wake up!"  
  
Kuririn stare at him beadily though sleepy eyes with a ' You have got to be kidding me' sort of look. He roll over in his bed and went back to sleep.  
  
"Aww, Kuririn" Goku whined, " don't you want to get a early start-" Goku yawned loudly. Maybe he jumped the gun for today. He was so trouble by yesterday and so excited by what he had planned for today he barely slept.   
  
"Hey Kuririn, move over, I wanna lay down too."   
  
A few hours later...  
  
'What time is it? Morning already?' Kuririn wondered half awake.  
  
Oh, if he didn't start on his chores soon Chi-Chi will be so mad and will punish him for his tardiness.  
  
Kuririn moved to get up but he became aware of something weird. He wasn't lying on the rigid cold doorstep. No, he was at a place that was warm and soft. Something else was over him.   
  
An arm?   
  
He opened his eyes to see Goku's face no more than a few inches away from his own.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Why was Kuririn here for matter of fact? Oh, Goku must've brought him in . . .  
  
He didn't understand . . . why was Goku so nice to him? From what Chi-Chi been telling and how she treated him he expected the same brutality from Goku. But he hasn't raised a hand or even his voice to him.   
  
"Goku-sama." Kuririn purred and curled up next to him as close as possible. He was so close to crying from joy right there.  
  
The thought that Goku would never hurt him made him so happy.   
  
As he looked at the ki sorcerer and felt a blush flush across his face. 'My work can wait a little longer, can it?'  
  
But as soon he thought that he felt a sharp yank at his hair and he was dragged out of the bed. He met the eyes of an upset Chi-chi.  
  
"What do you think your doing here inside?! Do you know what time is it? None of you work is done." she pulled at his shaggy locks again  
  
"Ow! I'm sorry."  
  
"Chi-Chi. What are you doing?" Goku's drowsy voice shocked Chi-chi  
  
"G-Goku!" Chi-Chi gasped and let Kuririn's hair go " I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hn?" realizing where he was he with laugh sheepishly "I guess I must have fallen asleep here again."  
  
"Again?"   
  
Goku got up and turn his attention to Kuririn.  
  
"Did she hurt you?" he asked   
  
Kuririn open his mouth to say something when Chi-Chi shot him a cold look that said, "If you dare tell you'll regret it."  
  
"N-no. " he said "She just woke me up a little rough. That's all. I should get started on my work."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, you're sending the day with me, remember."  
  
"No work?"  
  
"No work."  
  
"B-but--" Chi-Chi stuttered "But you just got back and I was hoping we get to spend some time together."  
  
"I already promised him, though. Come on, Kuririn." Goku grabbed his hand walked away with him   
  
Kuririn looked over his shoulder and saw how pissed Chi-Chi was at them.  
  
No work. No more of Chi-Chi's torture . . . at least for the day. He had a bad feeling as soon as Goku's back was turned he might receive the worst yet. If that was the case he never want to leave Goku's side.   
  
"Wait here." He told Kuririn "I'll be back soon."  
  
Went back into the house and got what he need. There was something he just had to get rib of.   
  
Finding a perfect place. He began to dig a small but deep hole. When he finish he toss the shovel aside and reach into his pocket--drew out the book. That black book that gave him so much grief. Goku dropped it in the hole, cover it with earth and stumped the ground firm again.   
  
Glad to have it gone and out of his mind forever.  
  
He returned to the spot when he told Kuririn to wait for him.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
And Goku led Kuririn deep into the woods.  
  
"Now today I'm gonna teach you how to fly. See over there?" Goku gestured to a flock of birds flying by. "Soon you'll by able to fly just like them."   
  
"Really?" Kuririn said in pure wonder  
  
"Yeah. You have wings like theirs, it'll be easy for you. But first--"  
  
He didn't sense anyone around, he guess it was okay. Goku lifted off the oversized shirt from Kuririn's back. His wings relaxed and unfurl themselves   
  
"There, isn't that better? Not to have your wings cramped up like?" instinctually, Goku's hand caressed the feathers-- he was just so tempted to feel them. There were very soft to his touch.  
  
Now how was he going to do this? He didn't really put much thought on actually how he was going to teach Kuririn to fly.  
  
'I remember seeing mama birds pushed their young out of the nest so they learn how to fly ...or crash to deaths... Hey, maybe something like that would work for Kuririn.'   
  
"Kin'toun" Goku called and a nimbus cloud zoomed to his side.   
  
"What is that?" Kuririn asked surprised  
  
Goku hopped on it grinning " It's all right. Here." he offers out his hand. Kuririn came forward with caution although he was expecting the cloud to combust or attack him. Goku grabbed his arm and pulled him forward onto Kin'toun with him.  
  
"Go!!!" he told it and with that it jetted off.   
  
"AAARRHHH!" Kuririn held on for dear life.  
  
After zipping through the air at high speed for a few minutes they stopped.  
  
"Wahoo --wasn't that great!" Goku enthusiastically asked Kuririn but he didn't answer.  
  
Kuririn was scared stiff, he cling to Goku like a cat terrified by a giant bulldog" I-I-is it over?"  
  
"Open your eyes"  
  
He did and saw they were hundreds of feet in the air.  
  
Kuririn squeeze his eyes shut again. " Too high!" he squeaked   
  
Pushing him off Kin'toun was a too cruel for Goku to do. So he decided to give Kuririn some motivation.  
  
"Watch this!' Goku stepped off Kin'toun but didn't fall like Kuririn expected him to. Instead he hovered several feet away from him.  
  
Kuririn's mouth dropped open shocked   
  
"You can fly? But you don't have wings."  
  
"My way is different than yours."   
  
"Can't I do it like you?"  
  
Goku tilted his head to the side thoughtfully " I guess but then what the use of your wings would be?"  
  
He held his arms although waiting to receive a hug.  
  
"Let's see what you can do first. Come. Try to fly to me. "  
  
Kuririn looked down below. The ground was so far down . . . he gripped on tight to kin'toun. He managed to torn his eyes from the dizzying height and at Goku who was hovering in the air waiting for him.  
  
"I don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall. I promise! Come on! You can do it!"  
  
'Catch me? What if I fall too fast and he misses? I'll be a splat on the ground for sure.'  
  
"Just like the birds… okay I… I can do this."  
  
Kuririn made a daring leap and glided through the air.  
  
"Yes! I'm doing it."  
  
A sudden strong gust causes him to lose his balance. He wobbled in midair then plummeted to towards the ground .   
  
His hands covered his face and his eyes he did not want to see the ground coming up when he went splat. He screamed but less than a second later he stopped falling.   
  
It took him awhile to realize it and knew someone was holding him.   
  
"Gotcha!" Goku grinned brightly "See, ya got nothing to worry about."  
  
Kuririn felt ashamed for doubting him, even for that one second.  
  
"Thank you, Goku-sama"  
  
To Goku's surprise Kuririn leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips. This was no peck, he linger there. His arms went around his neck to deepen it.  
  
Goku exhale heavily through his nose. This was so sudden he didn't know how to react. Should he push him away? Before him could do so Kuririn pulled away leaving Goku stun.  
  
"Goku-sama? Did I do something wrong?" his eyebrows knitted with confusion at Goku's face.  
  
"Uh-umm…why did you do that?"  
  
"I saw you and Chi-chi-sama doing it once, I thought that's what's supposed to be done."  
  
'An honest mistake- -It meant nothing.' Goku thought  
  
"That was good for a first try--I -I meant the flying-- not the kiss!"  
  
"Kiss?"  
  
"That's what it's called. What you just done" He explained  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was an award silence.  
  
Kuririn broke it when he asked "Goku-sama, why's your face red?"  
  
"I-I-I…Let's get back to Kin'toun!"  
  
Miraculously, Goku manage to the kiss off his mind for the rest of the day. Until night fell . . .   
  
He decide to spend the night camping outside  
  
Seeing how nervous Kuririn was about it Goku assure him it was perfectly safe as long he was here with him.  
  
In the few minutes before falling asleep Kuririn started up an awaked conversation for Goku.  
  
"Did I do the kiss wrong?" he asked suddenly  
  
"Uh, no, there's different ways to kiss. The way you kissed me it's more meant for couples."   
  
"Couples?"  
  
"When two people are together in a loving relationship."   
  
"Well. We're two people, right? A-and we're together, right? So are we a couple?"  
  
Kuririn grasped Goku's hand, looking down at it tying to hide his blushing face.  
  
Goku slipped his hand free from the smaller man's hold.  
  
"No, Kuririn." He said straightforward "Chi-Chi and I are. I don't feel that way about you."  
  
"Oh, I-I see."   
  
Goku couldn't help but feel that he had hurt Kuririn's feelings.  
  
The night went on and Goku was deep in slumber but Kuririn was wide-awake.  
  
Kuririn didn't expect anything more than he what he had now. Goku's his friend and that's good enough for him.   
  
Suddenly a giant black burr, person-size, whizzed overhead and dive into the bushes behind them.   
  
"What was that?" rising up from where he lay.  
  
Kuriririn was surprised but not afraid. In fact he was compel to follow it.  
  
So he did. He walked away from the light of the fire and the safety of Goku, and through the brushes. Whatever it was it didn't get far.  
  
He sighted a humanoid figure in the dark leaning on a tree for support. Gasping for air--- completely exhausted.  
  
It tried to walk but it staggered and fell.  
  
Kuririn came closer and saw it was a man lying on the ground. His hair stuck up strangely like a black flame. His wasn't much bigger then Kuririn was-- maybe a head taller.   
  
"Um, are you okay?"   
  
The man turns his head and stare at him with dark eyes and a startled but fierce gaze. A shadow of a something large opened up on his back.   
  
Kuririn gasped in shocked   
  
Wings! A pair of dark, black wings.  
  
"Goku-sama!"  
  
Kuririn was shaking him, poking him, trying anything to wake him up. He never thought he was such a hard sleeper. He yelled his name again and finally he open his eyes.  
  
"What?"   
  
"There's a man over there!"  
  
"Man?"  
  
"And he got wings just like mine but they're black!"  
  
"Wings like yours?"  
  
"Yes! He's over here." Dragging Goku by the arm.  
  
But the man was gone like he was never there.  
  
Goku yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily "there's no one there."  
  
"We have to find him-- he's hurt." he started to take off in a run.  
  
"Kuririn, wait!" Goku grab his arm before he got away. "Don't run off like that. I'll help you look but you have to stay close to me. It's dangerous this late at night."   
  
They search for any trace of what Kuririn saw but nothing was found, not even a black feather.  
  
"Maybe you were dreaming." Goku suggested, "It's just something that happens sometimes when you sleep. It's not real."  
  
"But he was right here!"  
  
"I believe you."  
  
"That's great, but that does bring him back.. . I've just been wondering.. . ."  
  
"'bout what?"  
  
"Are there any more like me?"  
  
Goku was surprise by how quick a question of that nature was coming from Kuririn so soon. Bulma told him there were others but he wasn't sure if they still existed. She said Kuririn was rare probably the only one of his kind.  
  
He had one thing that could clear this up but it was cover up by a good few feet of dirt and he wanted to forget it. He guessed this would have to stay a mystery.  
  
It was dark and maybe Kuririn THOUGHT he saw wings. But somehow the man was familiar to him. Like someone he knew but hadn't seen in a long time  
  
But that was ridiculous. The only people he knew were Goku and Chi-Chi and he was barely three weeks old.  
  
In a way the man was close to him like . . . like a brother...  
  
The sun rose to a new day and Goku and Kuririn was heading back home on kin'toun.  
  
"Ah! Goku what is that?" Kuririn shouted to be heard by Goku over the blowing winds. His was hand pointing to something down below.  
  
Goku looked and saw the city.  
  
"That's Shi City."  
  
"Can we go to there now? I want to see it."  
  
Goku felt wary about showing off Kuririn to the city. He was well known there and there were bound to be lots of questions about him.  
  
"Maybe another time"  
  
Kuririn let out a disappointed groan and watch the city disappear in the distance.  
  
Also there were many shady characters there, he didn't want to put Kuririn in any danger. Bulma warned him if any of them found out he has such a rare creature in his care they might try to steal him.  
  
He can't let that happen.  
  
Something in Kuririn's head was calling out to him. Telling him that something he needs to see was there in that group of buildings down below where they flew.   
  
The black winged one.   
  
Three days later, Kuririn was getting the hang of flying. But he was not a strong flyer yet. They were about to set out for day against Chi-chi protests . . .  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere . . .   
  
"It mustn't been so hard on him." Bardock said to himself, so certain that Kakarotto had done what he asked of him, but he wasn't quite sure…he should visit him  
  
When he arrived there he saw someone he was unfamiliar with. Outside in front of his son's small home, Bardock saw a small dark haired man and he was talking excitingly to   
  
his son.  
  
'Who is that? I never seen him before. Could it be that--? Kakarotto never went through with it. '  
  
That the man he was looking at now was the creature his son made.  
  
That was it? Strange… it wasn't exactly what he imagined. Small - harmless looking, he can see why Kakarotto was so reluctant to kill it. But he knew it has to be destroyed.  
  
Bardock approached them with rage in his crippled step.   
  
The "thing" stopped in mid sentence and it looked right at him.  
  
"Hey, what is it?" Goku asked then looked in the same direction and his eyes went wide "Otousan!"  
  
"Kakarotto, why is that thing still alive?" he roared furiously pointing his cane at Kuririn. "Don't you remember what I told you? I should have known you'd screw up like this!"   
  
"Goku-sama?" Kuririn looked up at him scared  
  
"Kuririn, get back in the house." Seriously murmured Goku.  
  
But before he barely said those words there was a flash of light and the next thing Goku knew Kuririn was laying on the ground several feet behind him.  
  
"Kuririn?"  
  
He scampered to him and knelt by his side. There was a smoldering wound in his chest and his body twitched with pain.  
  
"…!"  
  
"Ugh…uh…G-Goku." He coughed up some blood.  
  
"Kakarotto, MOVE!!" Bardock ordered, his hand was still streaming from the shot he made at Kuririn.  
  
"NO! How could you--!?"  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Bardock smack Goku aside, hard up side the head with his cane. So hard, it knocked Goku out of his senses.   
  
When he starting come to, his father was already standing over the fallen Kuririn … his hand gathering up more energy… preparing for a fatal blow.  
  
The creature cough up more of its strange colored blood, gaped up him with fear and an expression that simply said "Why?"  
  
"Sorry," he said impassively to him " It's not your fault, you weren't suppose to be alive in the first place."   
  
'Kakarotto…you idiot. 'Goku… his mother gave him that stupid name.'   
  
Why can't you be more like your brother?'   
  
'Goku-sama… he's going to sent me back.'  
  
Back to the dark nothingness again…no… he wanted stay and be with him. He's the only ever treat him so kindly and made him feel what him thought he would ever feel-- happy.   
  
He has a friend…   
  
Goku.  
  
Kuririn closed his eyes and waited for the pain …death.  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"Kakarotto! Out of the way!"  
  
Kuririn open his eyes… Goku was over him…shielding him…?  
  
"Get away from here." He saw Goku glaring up at his father and all but snarl at him   
  
"KA-"  
  
"I don't want you here!! I don't want to see you here ever again."  
  
"Listen to me! This-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" he clapped his hands over his ears defiantly. "Leave. Now."   
  
He cares about it so much already. From the way he glare at him now he was ready to fight now for it.  
  
Bulma was right. He hated to admit it but she was right.   
  
He couldn't fight even if he wanted to . . . his leg . . . There was nothing he could do . . . .for now.  
  
From the looks of it the thing may end up dying anyhow.  
  
Bardock said nothing he stared at his son hard before he turned and left.  
  
"What happened? Goku-sama, you're bleeding!"  
  
Blood seep down the side of his face from the blow Bardock gave him.  
  
"It's nothing. Kuririn…" Goku's gaze journeyed down to the wound. It look horrible… didn't know he might possibly mend it.  
  
A chocking cough came from his throat.   
  
"Kuririn!"  
  
"Kuri rin…" Goku's face faded into darkness.   
  
It was so dark.  
  
Did he die?   
  
A heavy scent flowed around, enveloped him in a sweet perfume scent and his head felt heavy.   
  
He tried to shake off this groggy feeling but it hurt to move.  
  
"Ugh..." he tried to get up again   
  
"No, stay down." a voice said in the dark  
  
'Goku?'  
  
Blinking, the darkness slowly gave away to light and Goku's face came back into view.  
  
"Goku-sama..." his voice was weak and his name came out like a sigh.  
  
Three hours worth of time had passed and he was back in that small room of his.  
  
Goku rested his hand on Kuririn's forehead. His nice warm hand and his slightly coarse fingers.  
  
His touch...  
  
The darkness didn't take him again, he was so grateful. Goku's still here . . .  
  
Kuririn breathing labored some. Each drawing breath sent pains throughout his body.   
  
"You'll be fine. Just rest some." Goku said soothingly  
  
"Who was he? That man... He looked just like you but meaner . . ."  
  
"That-- was my father."   
  
"Why did he…?" his hand went over his chest where the wound was.  
  
Goku didn't want to tell him--how was he going to tell him? ' Hey, guess what, Kuririn. My dad thinks you're a tool of evil and wants you dead at all costs. Whatcha think of that, buddy?'  
  
It all sounded so stupid.  
  
"Kuririn, please just rest."  
  
With the incense Bulma gave him burning Kuririn could not refuse the offer of sleep.  
  
It was quiet for some time. Neither of them spoke-Kuririn went in and out of sleep and Goku just sat mad at Bardock for doing this to him. If his father hadn't backed off Goku wouldn't know what to do. Would he have strike back for the sake of Kuririn?   
  
' Of course, I would,' a stray thought in his head grumble.  
  
"Goku-sama," his voice was still so weak and tiny Goku scarcely hear it.   
  
"Yes, Kuririn."  
  
" I not sure if it's right of me to ask this now but if it's not too much trouble. . . can we still go to the city, please?"  
  
"You still want to go there?"   
  
He nodded..  
  
"When you're well enough. Of course."  
  
Bulma walked home with a little hop in her step. She wanted to sing that Bardock's plan failed, she had saw it all. Nothing can stop her now.  
  
She came home and Bardock was waiting in front of the house for her. Along with him there many boxes and cases stacked up in a pile and a few loose objects lying on the ground. She recognize as her stuff.  
  
Bardock stare at her sternly then spoke,  
  
"I thought that if I could convince Kakarotto to destroy it I wouldn't have to do this."  
  
"Bardock uh, Sweetie what's all this? What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you really think I allow you stay here after the trouble you cause?" he dumped another case of her belongs on to the pile "You said you didn't need me, right? All your stuff is packed and I want you gone by sunset."  
  
'HE'S KICKING ME OUT!?' Bulma thought outraged   
  
"Where am I supposed to go?" she put on her most innocent face possible, her eyes water with crocodile tears. But her act didn't work on him.  
  
"You're smart; figure it out," he retorted coldly  
  
"OOOHH! I HATE YOU!!!" Bulma stomped her feet in rage.  
  
Bardock turned his back on her and limped towards what was now Bulma's past home. "Good-bye, Bulma." he didn't even bother looking back at her "I don't ever want to see you again."  
  
"Bastard! I'll get you for this someday."  
  
The former goddess plop down on her tossed out belongings, her face flushed with anger and dissatisfaction. 'What the heck am I going to do now?'   
  
She could go to Goku's, he'd be more than happy to take her in, but…if she hovers around those two too much Chi-chi might catch on to something. She couldn't risk that.  
  
Of course there was that "other" place. The place where all of her "failed experiments" is held.  
  
"No, too soon to go there."  
  
What the heck was she was going to do now?  
  
"What's all is stuff doing out here." It was Radditzu Bardock's elder son. Why was he here? Oh, liked she cared. She crossed her arms sulking.  
  
But then Bulma came upon one of her light bud moments.  
  
"Radditzu!" she ran to him and threw her arms around the large longhaired man. "Your father is a evil, evil man!" she wailed, forcing fake, but convincing, sobs. "He threw me out with no place for me to go. Can I stay with you? Puh-LEEAZE."  
  
Him, Radditzu ---a fine master and genius at war but a flunky and an idiot with women. He wanted Bulma since puberty but never thought he had a chance with Bardock around   
  
So his father's mistake will be his lucky day.  
  
"Please don't tell him I'm with you. He was so violent with me I don't know what else he'll do." She shivered against him in fake fright. "I need you to protect me!"  
  
"Sure, he won't to need to know. You can stay with me, baby."  
  
'Baby?' Bulma had to kept herself from laughing. 'Cute, he's trying act suave with me. Ha-ha . . . cute.'  
  
"All right! Just get my stuff and let's go."  
  
"All that?" glaring at the huge pile of her stuff.  
  
"Of course. I'm a lady remember? It's just isn't right for me to carry such a load. You understand, right?"  
  
She never thought Radditzu to be so gullible!   
  
Were all the men in this family were like this?  
  
Radditzu lived far away in mountains. And had a good amount of funds from being a killer for hire so she can still in the life style she's used to. It wouldn't be so bad. She seen how he lived and it could stand a woman's touch.  
  
She sighed as she watched him struggle trying to carry much of her belongings as his large brawly arms could. She closes her eyes and in her mind she added Bardock's name on her list of people to get even with.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
I know this is the first time in months that I have updated this story but things been crazy lately. Finding a new place to live and having to find a new job and many other things I don't really feel like typing down.  
  
But everything's pretty much settle now and I can start working on this more freely. I do intent to finish. 


End file.
